Green and Orange
by ETBlack3333
Summary: Henry has had a small crush on Nia for a while and decided to try and ask her out. That ends up being very hard for him. Will he succeed? Find out. Enjoy.


The Steam Team had already many couples, with Thomas and Emily, James and Percy, Gordon and Rebecca. But the two engines that aren't dating anyone yet are Henry and Nia.

While Nia was not looking for anyone, Henry was after Gordon started dating Rebecca.

Some people and engines have noticed how Henry makes very nice comments to Nia. Especially during the big Great Race the had not too long ago. Gordon is the only one who believes that Henry may like her a lot.

Right now at Tidmouth, Gordon and Rebecca were planning a nice evening together, until Henry soon arrived and decided to join in.

" Hey Gordon. Buddy. Mind if I join in? " - Henry

" Not right now. Me and Rebecca want to be together, alone. " - Gordon

" Oh come on Gordy. Let your brother join. " - Rebecca

" 3 things. One, please don't call me Gordy in front of him. Second, we're half brothers, and Three, I want to spend time with you. " - Gordon

" Do I not exist anymore? " - Henry

" No Henry. I just want to be with Rebecca tonight. You and I can hang out tomorrow. " - Gordon

" No, no, no. That's fine. Be with you girl all the time. " - Henry

He was expecting Gordon to say something defensive in return, but he didn't.

" Okay. " - Gordon

He said that quickly and left, just like that.

" Sorry Henry. " - Rebecca

" It's not your fault. " - Henry

Rebecca appreciated that but still felt like she was in the way of Henry and Gordon's relationship.

She left leaving Henry alone, once again with nothing to do. He had one big thing in his head.

" I need a girlfriend. " - Henry

He thought of some girls but wasn't sure if any of them would take him. Henry thought he was too boring for any girl to like.

Edward arrived a bit later to see a very disappointed Henry.

" Something's wrong Henry. Talk to me. " - Edward

" How do you know? " - Henry

" I just know. Trust me. " - Edward

" Fine. Gordon is always spending time with Rebecca. " - Henry

" Well he loves her. " - Edward

" I understand and I'm glad he does. But does he gave to be with her every day? " - Henry

" Maybe, maybe not. " - Edward

" Well he does. I just wish I had someone like him. " - Henry

" Like a girlfriend? " - Edward

" Yes. That would be nice. " - Henry

" Anyone in particular? " - Edward

" No. I can't think of one girl who would. " - Henry

Edward already had one suggestion.

" What about Nia? " - Edward

Henry say there dormant for a few seconds.

" What? Nia? No, we're just friends. " - Henry

" Are you sure, cause I've noticed a few times that you talk a little different to her. " - Edward

" Yeah. I'm just being friendly. " - Henry

" Sorry Henry. I'm not buying it. " - Edward

" Fine. You want me to. I'll ask her out. " - Henry

" I'm not saying to do it now, I..." - Edward

Henry then just left before he could finish. Henry didn't want to admit, but he had a little crush on Nia for a bit. He just liked how friendly, nice, cute, and hardworking she is. He also liked her accent, cause it's great to listen to he thought.

After searching for what seemed to be an eternity, Henry found Nia stopped at a water tower for a drink.

" Hi Nia. " - Henry

" Hi Henry, how have you been? " - Nia

" Oh, just fine. So, you, look nice today. " - Henry

" Uh, thanks. You need anything? " - Nia

" Yeah, so, I was wondering if you wanted to..." - Henry

" Yeah. " - Nia

Henry knew he was acting like a fool.

" Would like to help me with the flying kipper tonight. I know you might not like it, but just an offer. " - Henry

" I can do it. I don't care how repulsive people say it is. " - Nia

" Really? " - Henry

" Of course. " - Nia

" Thanks. You're so sweet. " - Henry

" Oh. Thanks. " -Nia

She started to blush which made Henry a little nervous, he didn't want that to happen.

" Ok bye. See you later. " - Henry

He sped off quickly leaving Nia shocked.

" He's different today. " - Nia

Henry didn't know what to say to anyone else after talking with Nia. So he didn't talk to anyone until it was time to take the kipper.

It was almost 10pm and the docks were loaded with fish. Henry arrived there in a nick of time. Nia ended up arriving just in time for the load to be loaded.

" Hi Henry. I'm ready when you are. " - Nia

" Yeah, uh, i'm ready. " - Henry

" Are you sure about that? " - Cranky

" Yes I am. " - Henry

Cranky didn't care and loaded all the fish to both Henry's and Nia's vans. Once they were ready, the green and orange engine took off for a night that didn't seem romantic at all to Henry. Why would it be? Dropping off lots of gross, dead fish, no where near romantic.

Whatever though, Henry was hoping after this job with Nia, he'll be able to ask her out. He just praying that nothing happens tonight. The Flying Kipper always seem to cause problems. They should call it the Bad Luck Kipper. (**Sorry, that name was lame. Best I could think of**)

Thankfully, no problems at all happened the whole time. Henry and Nia went to every location to drop off the fish and had no problems. But Henry didn't say anything the whole time, which made Nia concerned.

The two stopped at a station just before they hit their last stop.

" Henry? Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet tonight. " - Nia

" Sorry. Just not that into to it tonight. " - Henry

" Is it because of me? " - Nia

" No, no, no, no. You are doing terrific. I'm just not feeling very, adventurous you would say. " - Henry

" What's wrong? You can tell me. " - Henry

Henry was scared now. This was because he was crushing on Nia and wants to ask her out, but he's too nervous to.

" I, um, just upset with Gordon. He never really spends time with me anymore. He has to always be with Rebecca. I know he loves her, but why does he have to be with her every day? " - Henry

He say that very fast, no one who understand it. But Nia did and understood.

" I understand how you feel Henry. I had some friends back in Africa who I never really spent a lot of time with. " - Nia

" You did? " - Henry

" Yes. But I've gotten over that since I came here. You all are very friendly. " - Nia

" Thanks. You're so nice and cute. " - Henry

Then he gasped, realizing what he just said. He looked at Nia and saw she was smiling and blushing.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said. No, no, I mean like, you are, it's just that, um, oh god why. " - Henry

Despite him losing it, Nia was laughing.

" You're very funny Henry. We should hang out more often. " - Nia

" Yes. Yes we should. " - Henry

" Then let's deliver this last load. " - Nia

" Let's us go. " - Henry

The two delivered the last fish load to the Mainland before heading home, hoping to get a nice sleep after this. But Henry wanted to make one more stop.

He and Nia stopped at another nearby station.

" Nia. I want to say something. " - Henry

" Tell me. " - Nia

Henry knew this was the time to ask.

" I just wanted to say, that, I, um..." - Henry

Nia was curious. But Henry was still not sure.

" Thank you for doing this with me tonight. The others would probably say no way. " - Henry

" I'm always willing to help. " - Nia

" That's great, but I..." - Henry

" What? Come on Henry, tell me. It's okay. " - Nia

" Okay. " - Henry

He took a deep breath.

" Would you uh, would you. " - Henry

" Yes? " - Nia

" Want to, go somewhere, tomorrow, or next week, with me, and...Oh gosh I can't do this! " - Henry

He yelled and sprinted away leaving Nia behind.

" Henry wait! " - Nia

She was shocked by him, but she knew what he was trying to say.

Henry ended up going back to Tidmouth as quick as can be. He felt bad leaving Nia behind, but he couldn't do it. At this point, it would take him days or even weeks until he was ready to ask her out.

Henry returned to his shed, with the others all fast asleep. It was almost midnight.

Henry stood there and couldn't fall asleep. He felt like such an idiot, feeling like the girl he was starting to like wouldn't want to talk to him anymore.

Henry started to close his eyes and until he saw Nia in the distance, coming towards him.

" Nia? " - Henry

" Hi Henry. I'm glad you're home. " - Nia

" Thanks. I'm sorry I left you behind, I just kind of lost it. " - Henry

" That's okay. I kind of know why you snapped. " - Nia

" You, you do? " - Henry

" Yeah. Um..." - Nia

She started to blush again.

" Do you have any feelings for me? " - Nia

That made Henry blush back. He accepted defeat and knew he had to say it.

" Yeah. I've started to gain those for a while. " - Henry

" I never knew. " - Nia

" I know. But I think you are very nice, helpful, hardworking, cute, and very sweet to us. " - Henry

That made Nia laugh, making Henry smile.

" Don't be offended, but I also really love your accent. " - Henry

" I'm not. Thanks. " - Nia

" Good. " - Henry

" So were you gonna ask me out? " - Nia

" Yeah. But I was very wimpy and couldn't do it. " - Henry

" You're not a wimp Henry. That's very sweet of you. " - Nia

" So, I guess the real question is. Will you go out with me? " - Henry

Nia sat there for a bit thinking. Henry was hoping for something.

" Sure. You and I can go out tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that. " - Nia

" Thanks. Are you trying to say something else? " - Henry

" Yeah. After you told me about Gordon and Rebecca and I told you about my friends back in Africa. That made me think that you were very special to me. " - Nia

" Really? " - Henry

" Yeah. " - Nia

Then she came closer to Henry and the two ended up kissing just like that. They closed their eyes and kissed for 30 seconds before letting go. Henry looked at her shocked and happy.

" Sorry. I couldn't resist. " - Nia

" That's okay. I wanted that to happen. " - Henry

That made Nia surprised and then very happy as the two laughed for a while and fell asleep buffer to buffer.

They would go on that date tomorrow and would continue going out every day.

So with that, it was save to say that Sodor has another couple born. Henry and Nia.

* * *

**So that's it. Another couple for me.**

**I know Henry x Nia makes absolutely no sense at all. The two never really interacted with each other on the show, but these two were the only Steam Team members I didn't have shipped with someone. So I just decided to have these two be a couple. If you don't agree, that's totally fine.**

**Either way, next story will also be a little short. That's because I'm finally a big story coming up. How big you say? I'll tell at the end of the next story. Stay tuned.**

**Bye see you soon. Love you. Love, Ethan.**


End file.
